I miss you so much baby
by chris.skipper.986
Summary: What would Alvin do to save the one he loves he may lose more than he wants I base this off the 1980s cartoon version
1. Being a lone

Author note

this story is based off my own personal experiences in life

And I apologize for and the glamour are misspelled words. Thank you for reading the story, please leave a review thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Alvin was standing alone in the kitchen, wondering what was taking so long for Alex to get home from school.  
He was usually home by 8:30 PM, but today was different. It was now 9:15 and no sign of Alex. Alvin was beginning to worry.

making dinner for my son who was usually home by 8:30, all of a suddenly he is late.  
I still love my Brittany very much. I love her more than life itself and I would give anything for her to come  
I that much of a failure as a father and husband. Everyone wants leave.

I still wear .  
my wedding, ring and I am proud of that. Alvin was now standing there with a tear in his eye.

He turned back to his soup. He was making for his son his favorite vegetable soup with Liam.

Alvin was very worried by now he was beginning to cry . It was now 9:45 his son was still not home.

Alvin decided if he was not home by 10 PM that he would call the police all of a sudden he heard the doorknob, so he looked around the corner of the kitchen.

He saw his son, dragging his book bag through the door. He shouted from the kitchen where have you been . u were supposed to be home by nine , it is now 9:52".

he looked to his father with anger "so? I am late. We had a play at the theater tonight , and you did not come , so I was mad at you."

"I' am sorry" said Alvin.

I forgot all about it making your favorite soup

the boy looked at his father smiled and said that is okay dad..  
I still love you."

Dinner was on the table and I was trying to keep it light, he did not. want Alex to see that I was upset,  
but it was written all over my face.

how was your day at school. Alex ? I was afraid that Alex would get. upset because he had school in the morning.

"Alex, it is your bedtime. going get ready for bed and I will read you a story."

Alex looked at his father was anger in his eyes, but he did not. protest He went to brush his teeth and said his prayers.

Alvin came and sat next to him on the bed, "what book would you like me to read. dad I want you to pick one for me. "Alex responded.

Okay, Alex we'll do the three little bears." as Alvin was about to read his story, his phone rang and he went to go answer.

it was Simon hey bro , what's up are you and Jeanette going out tonight. Alvin asked nervously.

"year we are going to dinner at 11 o'clock and hit the movies by two. What did you need?"

"I just wanted to know, if you could come watch Alex . He goes to bed very soon and I need to get ready for work at the club tonight."

Jeanette's voice come on the phone. "I think you need to hire a babysitter."

, I would Jeanette but I cannot afford them already working seventy hours a week did you ask Theodore or Eleanor?"

"you know Jeanette , they are divorce in fighting right now I do not want to put Alex in between. It." You would only have to come over and tell 11 o'clock to put him to bed. Once he is asleep , he will be fine."

"I will be home buy 4 AM. , so I will be back before he wakes up pretty please."

Jeanette said fine will the over in 10 minutes

two minutes later Jeanette arrived with Simon . As soon as he seen the ring on Alvin's finger," what is that bitches ring doing on

as Alvin tried to explain the ring all of a suddenly loud slap ringed across the room

Simon's face was turned to the left,

Blood dripped from his nose Simon yelled, "what the hell was that for?". "That is my sister!" Jeanette said as she stormed out the door slamming it behind her. Simon went out to comfort her, I am sorry Jeanette for my actions."

"I just cannot stand to see how much. She is hurt you and my brother and I hate her for when I see her I am going to hit her."

Moments later, Alvin come running out the door look put him to. bed I will be back in the morning . Okay, Simon Jeanette ?"

And was finally ready to leave the club. It was 2:30 AM and he had a little left to clean up. When he finally got home it was 3 AM, he sat down, turned on the TV and watched his favorite morning movie ferry pussy5 need. I say more .He is, A man after all . He got up with tears in his eyes . He missed his wife , her sweet smile, with the sexy small pink lips , he missed holding her tight , he missed her more than anything.

before he went to bed stopped by his son's room and told him I love you good night as he turned to his bedroom. He heard a tapping noise on the glass door . He looked out the window and to what , he saw made him almost pass out. it was?

* * *

**this story Is through Alvin's perspective**


	2. Together again

**Author note **

**I'm sorry to say this, but unfortunately this will be the longest chapter of the story.**

**This is where everything is found out that next chapters exciting ending . I have fixed many other errors this is revised version of the chapter **

**as always, please read and review thank you for reading. I apologize for any errors  
**

* * *

As Alvin looked through the window., The flood of emotions was going through his head, hatred was the most powerful of all he was mad. It had to be her but was it? It couldn't be.. Her It's been two years what is going on.

As he thought deep in his mind anger had took over. He wanted to hurt her. has She had hurt him as he stood there , he was thinking over as the thought that she may leave. He had to make it to her before she leaves

He ran to the door, bouncing off it as he stumbled for the knob. The thought of her leaving was going through his mind he had to make it to her before she left to tell her everything. that as happened . He opened the door and in front of him stood the girl he loved more than anything in the world.

As he stood there and stared into her face. She Turned her head slightly to the left. As she did Alvin could swear he saw a tear drop rundown her left cheek he wanted to yell, but there was a new thing building up deep inside it was the most powerful emotion of all, it was his love for Brittany.

In an instant. He reached out and pulled her into a tight embrace. It's as if everything had been said, in an instant he wrapped his arms around her. She leaned her head against his, chest, he placed his head on her as tears ran down both there faces. He was so happy. She was finally home.

Alvin turned and opened the door and help her in. He turned on the light. He saw her Pink letter jacket was torn and dirty as if . She was drugged through a dumpster. her white shirt had dry blood. her pink skirt was ripped and dirty her knees was skinned. what happened to her?

Alvin now stood in the middle living room as he looked at her. Brittany, Alvin nervously, asked are you okay, but there were no response her look was cold Alvin now said with a shaky voice. Brittany," it's me Alvin." She looks slightly up at him still, but she said nothing.

Alvin saw it. She begin to look up again. She had a fake smile. Alvin became angry! how couldn't she be happy. She was finally home with her family and me who loves her more than anything.

As Britney stood there, the time ticked by. She looks sick. Her skin was was sulking in like She hadn't had any food in months she managed to mutter two words she said." Alvin in her week voice can I take a shower." "I don't feel so good I want to go lay down."

Alvin nodded she went to grab a robe and she went in the shower. Alvin decided he was going to spend night on the couch. He grabbed his pillow and blanket from the bedroom he knew he couldn't spend the night in bed with Brittany. She was obviously sick and he would not be able to control himself. He hadn't been with her in two years. It was bad for both of them he was still angry.

Alvin had the shower. Turning off as Britney walked out in to the living room. She looked beautiful he stared in her eyes. Brittany I love you . She looked back into his hazel eyes. I will tell you everything tomorrow night. At dinner right now I need sleep.

Alvin nodded as he made his bed. on the couch good night my love, he whispered. He got no response from the girl he loved he went to asleep, he was tossing and turning" he woke up. in the middle of a cornfield, "A chipmunk said Alvin come to me."

Alvin got up from his bed and walked into the cornfield. He saw a chipmunk. Wearing all, black with Brown ferr as Alvin "Who are you?" Alvin asked worried. I am Robert I am here to deliver you a message. Alvin look puzzled at the "Chipmunk simply said you will have a decide who will lives or dies." now wake up

Alvin woke from his nightmare soaked in sweat his whole bed was soaked. He looked at the TV. The cable box said it was 4 PM SpongeBob SquarePants was on that was his son's favorite supposed to be at school as Alvin listened he heard laughter coming from the kitchen as he peeked over the couch. He saw. Alex sitting on Brittany Lapp, Alex yelled "dad, mommy come home."

He acted as if she never left. As the two years were nothing to him. Alvin look puzzled. If anything he should be upset"your finally up "Said Brittany in a much happier in carrying voice." I'm sorry but I told the school that Alex wouldn't be in today.

Alvin just replied okay. Brittany when . Are . We going out as Soon as everybody gets home from work I called Jeanette and left her a message. And I called Theodore and Eleanor left him a message to you know. Brittany, they are divorce in fighting because of me.

Brittany simply replied, all I didn't know it seems I missed a lot. Alvin simply replied, "where have you been." You and everyone else will have to wait till dinner to find out what happened

Alvin simply got up and walked to the kitchen. He gave his amber, ferr Wife a passionate kiss on her lips I'm going to take a shower.. Alvin said as he walked to the bathroom he grabbed his clothes from out of his bedroom and went to take shower.

Brittany heard the door. She opened it was Theodore and Eleanor hey guys what's up Theodore with his eyebrow raised with wide eyes looking at Brittany as if he seen a ghost.

Eleanor walked in and put her sister into a tight embrace of love, where have you been Brittany we miss you so much said, Eleanor you have to wait tell dinner to find out what's going on. As they were beginning to chat.

Uncle Theodore Alex screamed from another room "hey little buddy Theodore quietly said" . my mommy's home said Alex Theodore smiled and patted him on his head where is your good for nothing father he is in the shower., Alex replied As usual doing nothing said Theodore .

it was now 6 PM there was another knock at the door the Theodore answered it. Simon what's up, bro is Jeanette coming right her Theodore heard. Jeanette's voice

Jeanette seen her sister Brittany who sit with Eleanor. Hugged her tightly. "We missed you where have you been." Said Jeanette, you have to wait tell dinner. to. Find out what's going on "Where are we going" Jeanette and Theodore said.

Brittany simply replied were going to IHOP. Because they have no alcohol you know when he drinks he doesn't listen he ask stupid Theodore said . simply Alvin hasn't had a drink since you left Theodore started to tear up Simon looked into Brittany's eyes you, don't have something bad to tell us. Alvin couldn't handle it Brittany replied he'll be fine. I Promise.

Two minutes Later Alvin walked To . The living room. Alvin saw his entire family sitting there.. I wish Dave could see us right now what do you mean. Brittany asked with tears in his eyes in a soft voice. Alvin answered When you left. We all started Fighting for over a year. No one even spoke to each other. We blamed each other Dave took it to heart he passed away one year, six weeks after you were gone.

Brittany looked at him. with tears in her eye. I am so sorry I did not mean any of this to happen.

Alvin snap at Brittany and yelled! you did it because you are a ass hole. Simon looked at his brother with anger in his eyes Brittany Simon said it's okay let's all go. Alvin replied where . "Our we going to IHOP." Brittany said

as we pulled up outside the IHOP. There was laughter coming from the SUV it hasn't been heard in many years Alvin got the door for Brittany. As they walked in a woman came up to the counter , welcome to IHOP. the waitress asked how many Alvin replied there are seven of us . The waitress took them to a table by the door was a booth. one side, and it was enough room day put four chairs. Everyone took their seats.

Theodore and Eleanor took the booth closest to the window. Brittany took the chair write at the end of the table. Simon set by the window. Alex and Alvin was there in the middle.

Waitress come over and ask everyone ready to order. They needed more time I would like to see the drink menu Alvin said I can take your drinks order said the waitress Eleanor ordered Ice-T Theodore got a Coke Simon ..got a Ice-T Jeanette ordered a water Alex got chocolate milk and Brittany got a water Alvin asked the waitress joking. Suppose you don't have any scotch do you waitress smiled and said no, give me a Coke, replied. Alvin

Brittany hasn't said anything Simon look to Jeanette shook his head. He was worried. Alvin look so angry.

Everyone listened She breathe in deeply and she let out a sigh of relief. She began her story two years six weeks ago today I was taken Alex to school. I had an appointment at Dr. D's office.

As Britney was explaining what she's been through Brittany looked at everyone and said there is no explanation for what I've done its just something I had to do the right decision. I told myself two years. Ago

I was going to the doctors, ladies you know where I'm coming from with our monthly visitor, it just wasn't right. It was watery and pink I felt so weak, so I decided I would go see the doctor. She looked nervous around the table , Alvin was staring her down.

I parked the car and walked into his office receptionist the said miss can I help you I have an appointment today with Dr. D's okay, you're the 12 o'clock go have a seat and when he's ready we will call you I went and sat down. I was worried first off, I am a chipmunk. So I don't like human doctors. But As I sat there reading a magazine. I felt dizzy. I was bleeding again, but it was too much I heard the perception is call me the Dr. will see you now. I headed to the doctors room. I walked in the Dr. sat me down on the table and I was nervous he said "what's wrong as he looked over the chart his eyebrows raised I see"

Brittany, I have to examine you, will feel something cold it will be over quickly. I also need to do some blood work I just knotted at the Dr. did the test. It will be a couple hours to have your results from the blood work back. As I waited I walked outside to have a smoke she spoke of smoking Alvin and everyone stared at her, as they didn't know she smoke.

"Why would you be so stupid to smoke."Screamed Alvin! Brittany simply replied because I was scared smoking calms me down. I don't do it all the time. Just when I'm upset

Brittany looked down at the table. She did not want to make eye contact with anyone I was sure I was dying Brittany said the Dr. come in holding a chart in his hand. he was quiet, he sat down next to me on the table holding my paw he laid the file next to me and opened it.

As he started to say I'm sorry to tell you Brittany. I glanced at the file myself. I have leukemia a rare kind staged nine the Dr. stopped I started reading he saw tears in my eyes. He told me that there's no treatment. I have six months.

as I spoke Alvin became angry seamless his fist on the table with anger in his voice, so you leave you don't tell us your family you torn your entire family apart.

Simon jumped up and yelled!. to Alvin shut the fuck down and shut the fuck up and let her finish Alvin looked at his brother. He's never seen the look on his brother's face.

Brittany continued her story. He said there was a treatment center in Pittsburgh, they treated all kinds cancers Brittany finished talking to the doctor she had a decision to make.I could stay home for six months slowly die with you all watching me I could leave and die decided that I would disappear I went home. Alvin was at the club so I left .

, the Dr. at the cancer treatment center Said I stopped responding treatment and I had six months to live.

As she spoke. Alvin cut her off squeezing his glass of Coke,his glass exploded in his hand, blood poured out he stood up with. a loud voice. How dare you sit here and say you love us, You took the only time that we had as a family and threw it away, don't sit here and tell us that you love us are father died because of you Theodore and Eleanor got divorced because of You. Alvin stood and through his glass across the room.

. He Turned and ran through the door tears in his eyes. Brittany and Simon tried to grab him. They were too late as he ran down the sidewalk tears in his eyes anger! in his. voice How could that bitch say she loves us how could she do that. Our son, her sisters are father.

Simon and Brittany ran out and jumped into the SUV, they had to go find him quickly Brittany Simon said in a dark voice. What the hell gives you the right to come back and say this crap to Alvin you know how he is Brittany "I know said" Britney Simon and Brittany are worried..

As Alvin ran down the street. He didn't care the horns the lights all the flashing. he didn't care he was running away from all the emotional pain. and anger his love. He didn't see the red light as he ran into the street. He looked left and saw bright lights smash his. body thrown onto the hood and up the windshield and over the car. He flew 6 feet behind it. The driver got out what the hell were you doing. in the street I could have killed you freaking idiot.

Alvin's body lay lifeless in the street, blood pouring out of him from every angle. Brittany in Simon pulled up Brittany, let's out a scream Alvin. as She ran to Alvin shaking uncontrollably . She tried to catch her breath. She was going to move him then Simon yelled "Brittany don't touch him" . I'm a medical physician, you can't move him, they have to pick him up a certain way not to damage his head

Simon jumped on the phone with tears in his eyes shaking he couldn't even dial his phone to call the hospital dispatch and told them what was coming is a 25-year-old chipmunk five feet tall brown hair, massive head trauma bones protruding from his chess Brittany yelled "Simon can you do anything?." He shook his head in said no shaking I can't do it.

As the paramedics pulled up the scene are you the physician on scene Simon was in shock he couldn't say anything paramedics walked over to Simon Sir he's gone if we take him to the hospital. They'll pronounce him dead Simon snapped out of his shock . He grabbed the paramedic by his collar choke him violently he's my brother. You're going to take him to the hospital. I'm going with you.

Theodore and Eleanor showed up with Alex scream for his father until he couldn't say anything his voice was gone. They grasp and held each other as they couldn't believe what they saw. Theodore leaned into his ex-wife shoulder and,cried her calm voice, hush my teddy bear.

Brittany was standing there in disbelief she was thinking. "how could I've been so stupid." "I should have known he would act like this." "He always acts like this he's is Alvin Seville for Christ sakes."

The paramedics were pulling away with Simon in the back. Working on his brother, trying bring him back from the dead.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review I think there is only one chapter left in this amazing story**


	3. We finally made it

**I would just like to say thanks to everyone who read my story.**

**This was my first story written on fanfiction I plan to do a four-part.**

**War between the humans and Chipmunks.**

**As always, please read and review my story**

**I apologize for any errors.  
**

* * *

It is been 15 minutes since Alvin's horrible . Accident Brittany was now driving to the hospital as fast as she could. Everyone in the SUV was holding onto their seatbelts for dear life as she ran red lights.

Stop signs and was trying not to hit people. She pulled up into the parking lot at the emergency room center. She stopped the car jumped out and ran inside. To the perception.

May I help you the receptionist said looking at her computer. Following her nails and a non- carrying voice. Yes, I'm looking for Alvin Seville who are you, , I am Brittany Seville, he will be on floor five the intensive care unit Brittany yelled thank you and she ran down the hallway to the elevators. She pushed the button for five as the elevator door was opened.

Brittany ran into a lady as she was coming out. Excuse me. The lady said an angry voice as she looked at Brittany. Brittany looked and said I'm sorry the expression on her face was horror. As a tears poured down her face.

As the elevator opened on the fifth floor. Brittany ran to the receptionist may I help you am looking for Alvin Seville's room.

The receptionist said it room 205 down the left hall as Britney took off running down the hall. Brittany looked back yelling thank you. As she walked down the hall. She seen Simon standing in front of the room, looking through the window as tears streamed down his face and puddle on the is he asked. Brittany he is dead. The only thing keeping him alive is the machines Simon replied Brittany stood, in shock.

His head Is crushed in his chess is crushed his heart, is crushed his brain is destroyed tears nothing I could do only plug him n and hope for a miracle.

Brittany looked away as she ran into the room she saw her love lying in the bed , wrapped from head to toe, only tubes were visible out of his face and arms. She pulled a chair next to his bed and sat down, holding his paw. I'm sorry. Alvin Britney said quietly. This is all my fault. I should have never left. I should have never came back . I should have just went and died this would have never happened to you.

As Simon Stood there sobbing quietly Theodore come up the hallway with Jeanette how is he Simon looked into Theodore's eyes. He knew is brother was dead. He ran to his brother. And grabbed him into a tight embrace sobbed on each others shoulders Jeanette was in shock. She couldn't say anything. she was angry at her sister for. What she had done, but now is not the time for anger.

Eleanor come up the hall carrying Alex was clearly upset, and he was trying to speak, but still couldn't because the screaming. He cried hard on Eleanor shoulder.

She put Alex in the chair with a coloring book and crayons. She was upset. She walked over and asked how is Alvin Theodore looked back with tears in his eyes in a shaky is dead said Theodore He's was interrupted he's not dead the machines are keeping him alive if we unplugged the machines he will die said Simon Eleanor walked over to her ex-husband pulled him into a hug as he sobbed on her shoulder. She whispered hush my teddy bear

As Alex sat their coloring he looked to his right and saw, a chipmunk wearing all black walking up the hall as the chipmunk approached set down. Alex. I know you can't speak but I am a friend I'm here to help your father, and mother everything will be okay . As the man got up and walked to the door he looked back at Alex, I am Robert by the way.

Robert walked in and sat next to Brittany, on Alvin bed in place a hand on both their shoulders and whispered nice and sweet things into her ear calm her down. She sat there.

Brittany begin praying God I am sorry for what I did, please don't take him away from me are my son. Alex needs him. I know I must die and I can deal with that Alex needs him. Amen. As she was finishing her prayer she did not notice Simon was standing next to her.

Simon said in a dark voice. There is no God for this , I am sure of.. If There was a God, my brother would not be dead. You would not be dying and Jeanette could have a child. So in fact there is no God Simon said . That is a fact Brittany looked up at him . how can you say that it's the fact. Brittany replied Simon looked at all the bad things that happened in the last two days I am losing a sister-in-law and my brother.

Simon finish what he had to say. He pulled a letter out of his shirt pocket. It was from the state of California. It was legal representation for Alex a year after you left. Alvin had me sign this. It simply states that in the case that his parents die. myself and Jeanette become solely responsible for Alex's well-being you know, we wanted a child are whole lives together and he will be taking care of.

Brittany looked at Simon with angry and her eyes .Or would you rather him go to a foster home with humans, who would lock him in a cage and treat him like a rat. Simon finish. Brittany took the pen from his hand Put Her signature on the line under Alvin, he will be well taken care of. I Promise you, you know me a Jeanette will never separate where like an old pair of shoes, you just can't throw way

Alvin laid in his bed. He felt fine be he couldn't open his eyes. He was so happy as he laid there. He could feel warmth and love all around the voice called to him. Alvin come to me, not again. Alvin thought he opened his eyes. He didn't know where He was . he looked around He was laying on the bed in the middle of a cornfield, not the cornfield again .. Alvin Follow the voice to a clearing their was a small and large chair.

As he walked over to the small chair, a man appeared to him you know who I am the man asked. Alvin looked up and said, I think so good, take a seat my son the man said

Why am I here, Alvin asked with a worried voice you are here because you love her. What said Alvin. You are here because your love for her brought you here you see she is dying as much as you want to fight this you know this to be true. Alvin could not be sad or angry he only felt love, may I ask you something. Alvin the man said do you want to leave this place. I would and like to stay here forever. Alvin answered, unsure he really didn't want to leave, but he didn't want to be without her . The man leaned down to him and put his hand on his shoulder you love her more than anything in the world.

As man was saying, so I will give you a choice you are dead. You were hit by a car. Do you remember that. Alvin looked up as he thought back to the car headlights Yes, he muttered you know she's going to die. Yes, muttered Alvin I will give you a choice you can stay and she will live, but you will have to wait for her to come back to you or you can go back and she will die in your place.

What are you saying to me Alvin asked the man replied. I need to good souls, because of your love I am giving you a choice I need to take one of you, Alvin I already know what you're going to say.

Alvin thought deeply about his decision. He really didn't want to leave, but he did not want to leave her alone.. As he was making his decision. He started to cry.I will stay here for my love, come the man stood up. Follow me the man said as Alvin. Was walking towards the bright light.

As Alvin was having his experience Alex could hear everything the Chipmunks in the hospital room with saying Alex looked down the right hallway. As a female chipmunk was walking up the hallway

Hey sweetie how are you doing I know I'm here to help. As she walked into the room. Robert looked at her crystal what are you doing here I come here to make things right. That's what I'm doing here.

I've come here to take his soul in exchange for hers. He has made the decision to give up his life for hers. I am here to make it right, crystal replied. I'm going to give them both life.

Robert replied you know that's not the deal that was made crystal replied. I know you know J C not going to like it, replied. Robert. I don't think he will mind crystal replied. As She walked over and placed her hand on Alvin such a sweet young man. He loved her so much. He was give his life for her, so I'm going to gave his life back.

Robert looked you know what the penalty is Robert said, crystal smiled and looked up. I know she laid her hand across Alvin's head and back across Brittany shoulder.

They stood a glue of light as they just vanished through the roof.

All was quiet in the room only to sound of the machines could be heard from the heart monitor as Brittany fell asleep leaning her head on Alvin's paw, the time was now to 12 PM and is been 12 hours since Alvin was horribly injured by an accident Simon listen, we want to turn off the machine you can't do that. He's my brother. Yes we can . Our you going to pay for his medical care, I'll do what ever It takes Simon replied and a angry voice Dr. said fine as he walked away Simon stood there, he thought to himself, I have to find a way to keep him on the machines. As long as it takes for him to wake-up I know he'll wake-up he has to.

It's now 2:50 PM as Britney woke with tears in her eyes. She decided she would go to the cafeteria for the first time in months. She's hungry. She sat down with the whole tray of food. She begin the stuff her face.

She ate like there was no tomorrow in for her. There may not be she was worried about Alex Theodore and Eleanor had took him home. She finished the meal and decided she would go back up with. Alvin

she walked into the room Simon set asleep in the chair on Alvin's right side of the room. Brittany setback in her chair. It was now 3:35 PM as Brittany set there worrying deeply about Alvin holding his paw tightly.

She fault. He moved his fingers, but how Simon said he was dead. There's no way he could move as she looked over she saw his eyes twitching she gasps.

Alvin thought himself laying on the bed in pain. He could hear beeping he could feel somebody holding his paw as he began to move his fingers. The feeling went away as if they let Go. He could barely move them. He tried to open them but the room was blurry and bright

.The doctors come running into his room with light shining in his eyes. The doctor says it's impossible. His brain is completely crushed. There's no way he's opening his eyes. Simon had the commotion and woke up . What's wrong. He's waking up. He said in a happy voice Simon looked at his brother's eyes. It's impossible. It has to be a muscle reflex at that the doctors checked oxygen they could see that the rate was too high so they said, lets unplugged the machine see if he breathing on his own. Simon protested that would kill him. You're not the Chief of Staff Simon Simon nodded.

Simon looked when the doctors untwisted the valve from the tube, in Alvin throat his oxygen level normalized he's breathing, they decided to unplugged the machines giving his body a chance as they watch Alvin body was functioning normally, but how Simon asks his chess was crushed skull was crushed in there is no way he is possibly a live. The Dr. looked at him and said it's a miracle.

For two weeks. Alvin slowly regain consciences. Brittany, not leaving his side . She is continuing to eat everything in sight. Alvin notice that she looks healthy again. Brittany come back into the room. After an appointment with the doctor. She carried a clipboard from the Dr. Alvin can you see me. Alvin replied in a shaky voice. Yes I can see you. Brittany reached out with the clipboard to show him. Alvin the test results. What test results, Alvin asked in a week voice. I was feeling better, so I made an appointment with the cancer specialist at the hospital. I have my test results I really don't how to tell you but my immune system is killing the leukemia, my prayers were answered.

Alvin's face looked of shock as tears rolled down his cheeks. He reached his paw out. Brittany took his paw and held it tightly to her cheek as tears rolled down both there faces . Please don't ever leave Alvin said I will never leave you again. Reply Brittany

Alvin , I'm Dr Joseph I am the plastic surgeon at the medical Center. Simon and me are going to take you for your first surgery to repair your chess, you will need to be here for one year. You have for surgery scheduled to rebuild your body. Alvin had a slight smile crosses lips as they went for surgery. Britney had an ideal she call Jeanette Eleanor and Theodore to come to the hospital immediately.

20 minutes went by. She was standing out the emergency room having a cigarette there SUV come flying in the parking stopped halfway on the curve Theodore jumped out what's wrong . As Alvin no, no, they just took him for surgery I have an ideal Alvin always wanted a big house in Los Angeles suburbs where we could be together as a family will do a one-month tour and take pictures of this before surgery for him :-) to buy our house. Good Ideal Brittany

as Brittany and the others were planning fo tour and setting up to date Simon came out to the waiting room where everyone was. sitting. How is he Theodore jumped up and how is he is resting said. Simon , he will finally be able to move around. He's going to need a lot of physical therapy. Thank God.

It's been two year since the accident. The tour was a big success. Billions of fans came out to support Alvin and his family Alvin was even able to buy that big house in the suburbs of LA where him and his family could live together. Alex and Alvin never spoke to anyone about what happened them first couple days at the hospital. Everything was good.

one day Alvin was sitting in his wheelchair watching football when a knock at the door. Alex go get the door see who it is. Alex ran to the door and opened it, but no one was there just a letter dad, Alex replied, who's it from. Alvin said , it's blank Alex gave the letter to his father. Alvin now sitting in the chair looking at this letter. The only thing it said is from your biggest fan. Alvin opened the letter inside it said.

Alvin. I'm glad to see you and your family are doing well. Just remember were always watching signed JC who is that bad, Alex asked just a friend. Alvin replied.

The best thing was that Brittany was now pregnant with her daughter, her sister Jeanette was heaven their first son. Theodore and Eleanor are now back together and planning on having children of their own .

then. Alvin thought about what had happened to them he Realized the most important thing in life was . Hope faith love and family  
and he just smiled .

God bless us all

**The end**


End file.
